parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters
The following is a list of characters from Parker Lot. All of the main, minor, recurring, and one-time characters are included in order of relevance. Major characters Matt Parker Main article: Matt Parker Matt Parker is a middle school student and main character, aged about 12. He likes video games, cartoons, but isn't the best student in his class. He has two parents, his mom and dad, and a dog named Doug. His best friend is Jim, who is less smarter than him and Matt usually gets in trouble Jim causes. However, they remain good friends overall. He wears a green shirt, jeans, and wavy, black hair. His full name is a combination of Matt Stone and Trey Parker, of South Park fame, as a homage. Jim Main article: Jim Jim is Matt's best friend, the same age as Matt. He is the worst student in the class and often gets hurt or catches on fire. His problems usually get Matt involved and he has to find a way out of trouble. Sometimes, he goes to great lengths to rip off his entire arm. He appears the most, next to Matt, who is the lead character. He wears a gray sweatshirt, jeans, and seems to have a 50's-like blonde hair. Scooter Williams Main article: Scooter Williams Scooter Williams is the smartest student in the entire class and the whole school. He has more different intrests than his peers, such as studying, reading, and schoolwork. He once built a robot in the Robotics class at his school whom he would name Robby. Scooter won the Nobel Prize for Physics for this accomplishment and making one of the first robots ever. He has hair similar to Matt's, has a red-yellow striped shirt, jeans, and is the only one of his friends to wear glasses. Robby the Robot Main article: Robby the Robot Robby the Robot is an award-winning robot that is considered one of the first ever. He was built by Scooter in 2004 in the Robotics class. This achievement later got Scooter the Nobel Prize for Physics. Robby is actually smarter than Scooter, featuring unlimited information that is able to be reached. Robby has tentacle-like arms and also has a red torso that looks like a shirt. Mr. and Mrs. Parker Main article: Mr. and Mrs. Parker Walter "Wally" Parker '''and Susan Woodman Parker', better known as '''Mr. and Mrs. Parker', are Matt's parents. Walter Parker met Susan Woodman in a resturant when she was a waitress. They married in 1989, and had a child eight years later, who they named Matt. Matt's parents do not seem to understand Matt at all. In fact, they can get quite annoyed with him when he doesn't follow directions exactly or misplaces things. Recurring characters Unnamed Parker Dog Main article: Unnamed Parker Dog The currently is Parker's dog who is yet to be named. His name will come from the results of the "Name the Dog"contest and will make his first appearance in an Untitled Dog Story Arc, to be released in 2010. He is a Labrador Retriever and has a red collar and is based mostly on BuddyComics' dog in real life, Bella, who also inspired the personality of the dog. Joe Mama Main article: Joe Mama Joe Mama 'is another one of Matt's students whose unfortunate name is not brought up very much until someone tries to make a joke, which ultimately backfires. Joe is probably best known for his happy-go-lucky attitude and his particular expression. He seems to always be happy, although he claims he has a very strong dislike for the game, "Bobbing for Apples." Principal Fredericks ''Main article: Principal Fredericks Principal Michael Fredericks is the principal of Billy Shears Junior High School, well-known for his uptight attitude. He is very strict unlike most principals and does not like underachievers or slackers, particularly Jim. He does other activities, such as coaching the school's football team. Principal Fredericks was originally designed for early comics of Parker Lot, though he did not appear until late in the webcomic. Baby Main article: Baby The 'baby '''is a young infant who is very intelligent compared to other babies. The baby has even painted a Mona Lisa, right after Matt said he liked how babies are less smarter than their elders. It is currently unknown who the baby belongs to, even though he did appear with Matt in a comic that looked like it took place in Matt's house as it appeared in other comics. Mrs. Scald ''Main article: Mrs. Scald '''Mrs. Angela Scald is Matt's History and English teacher at his school, Billy Shears Junior High School. Mrs. Scald, like Joe Mama, has a very positive attitude although she can get annoyed by some certain students, such Jim, who gets very low grades in her class. Some students she is proud of such as her teacher's pet Joe Mama or her best student, Scooter Williams, who gets the highest grades in her class and in the school. She is also currently single. Dr. Williams Main article: Dr. Williams Dr. Richard Williams is Scooter's and a licensed doctor and works at NASA in his free time as well. He made his first appearance in The Birth of Matt, as a current version of himself, even though the comic took almost twelve years before the current time period of Parker Lot. He will have a prominent appearance in Matt on the Moon, which is currently being drawn and he has brown curly hair and looks a lot like Scooter in his facial expressions. Dr. Russo Main article: Dr. Russo Dr. Russo is the family doctor of the Parker family, and takes care of them in Pointy Hospital. He first appeared in The Birth of Matt in a younger version of himself with long hair and appeared thinner. He is a very basic doctor, although he can make very obvious mistakes while being in the hospital. He is probably best remembered for being responsible for the birth of Matt Parker and many other injuries and such, mainly with Jim ending up to be the patient. BuddyComics Main article: BuddyComics BuddyComics is the creator of Parker Lot, who makes frequent appearances in Parker Lot mainly as a recurring or background character. BuddyComics is seen with a black shirt, jeans, and long, brown hair, the same way he looks in real-life. He is older than Matt and his friends and made his first apperance in a comic where he accidentally erases Jim's head off when he makes a mistake. Bully The bully 'is a student that often bullies student, mainly Joe Mama. Some of his bullying includes when he drowned Joe Mama when setting up a Bobbing for Apples game as a trick. Due to the recession and rough economic times, business has been kind of slow for the bully as parents give their kids less money when they are going to buy lunch. The bully is currently not named and made his first appearance in the Halloween Special. One-Time Characters Constructoids ''Main article: Constructoids The 'Constructoids '''are a species of alien, who were spotted on the Moon and discovered by Matt, Jim, and Scooter, according to Parker Lot. They hid from the government in order to not become the attention of a media circus and helped the three escape from the Moon and return back home to Earth. They are green creatures with large rods sticking out of their heads and they have a specialty in constructing or fixing several things, which makes them very valuable. Whales ''Main article: Whales The '''Whales, also known as William and Wallace Whale, are two friends who happen to be whales. William speaks fully English and Wallace can only speak whale, which upsets and annoys William. William and Wallace live next to the beach, where Matt and his friends usually hang out during the Summer. William and Wallace have only appeared once although they may make small cameos in upcoming comics. Petey Pencil Main article: Petey Pencil 'Petey Pencil '''is a pencil that Matt found when his own pencil broke. Matt took Petey as a response to his prayer and then sharpened him, supposedly killing him. Petey Pencil has a cartoonish look similar to old cartoons in the early Disney era and seems to be a message sent by God. He is also an unusual pencil as he can talk and move around. Santa Claus ''Main article: Santa Claus 'Santa Claus '''is the national holiday icon for Christmas and appears in several media, including Parker Lot. In Parker Lot, he comes into the Parker's house and expects cookies and milk. Instead, he finds vegetables set up by Mrs. Parker, who thinks it would be more healthier. Because of this, Santa seems to have a bitter relationship with her. Aliases Captain Obvious ''Main article: Captain Obvious 'Captain Obvious'is Matt when he becomes a superhero at night. Captain Obvious, though looks and seems like a superhero, does not save the day at all, and just points out the obvious instead. One example is when he just told a woman that she needs help and he declared his job was done. Captain Obvious currently does not have any rivals but he has a sidekick who is Jim. Category:Characters